


Being imortal sucks

by Shadowstar22



Series: Life in the clans [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar22/pseuds/Shadowstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A just a cute fluffy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being imortal sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a brake

I look up at Tigerclaw "what's the point?" I mew softly "of what?" he asks looking away from our 3 kits. "life what the point of life if we're imortal." I hiss Tigerclaw moves beside me and moves our three kits between us "the point is that we get to see the pains and the happiness that life brings and you know the best part?" he asks "what?" I mew playfully "you and my three kits." he responds the next thing I know maplekit nuzzles me "I love you mom" she mews softly, my eyes grow wide "oh my star clan!" lightkit and lifekit snuggles into me "us to" they both mutter. Tigerclaw chuckled "I love you my shadow runner" he mews laying his head on mine "I love you to my tiger." I mutter our tails in twine. And we slowly drift of into sleep.


End file.
